<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from the Guardians: Lost in Thedas by Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743363">Tales from the Guardians: Lost in Thedas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns/pseuds/Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns'>Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Thedas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Custom world - Freeform, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, may not make sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns/pseuds/Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the current Guardian of Light decide to go against her teacher's wishes, Trouble is only to follow. Join Scarlet, Ilon, and Alexis as they ended up trapped in a world that isn't their own. </p><p>I suck at summaries, basically this is my attempt to recover a fanfic I written years ago and never posted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Thedas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologe: home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman leans back into a chair, her arms crossed across her chest as she twirls around. All around her are trinkets, gadgets, and gizmos line the carved wooden walls. A workbench with a project that never got finished, circuit boards, and crystals set neatly to the sides. She saw her bed, a worn teddy bear on the corner.  Everywhere there are nooks carved into the walls stuffed to the brim with books and blueprints. Her amber eyes swept across every item in this room. She felt familiarity, nostalgia, yet at the same time, it’s felt as if she no longer recognized any of them. </p><p>She turns the chair back in front of a computer screen. She looked up onto the screen with a shaky breath and placed a small disk on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Vakama, start recording, please.” The disk hums to life. The screen flickers to life. A red robotic figure, hunched over, his mask long as an elephant trunk, both hands were resting on his staff.  He sits in the corner on the taskbar.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“My therapist suggested that maybe getting this on record would help me processed what happened, right?” She smirks. “Maybe you should join me if you  are choosing to represent yourself as a tired old turaga.” The image shifts, becoming taller, his staff traded for a disk launcher. One of his hands moving to his hip, eyes rolling behind the mask.</p><p> </p><p>“I was shut down most of the time, remember?  Besides, Don’t think they make a therapist for A.I’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, they should, especially for the one that’s currently giving me sass. I don’t even remember programming that.” The woman let out a quiet laugh. A little bit of light returning her features. Her free hand picks up a small plastic representation of the AI that sits at the bottom of her screen. Her fingers were delicately adjusting the joints of the Moc.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, speaking of programming. I could change your self-image to something you want. Bionicle is currently a few years dead. So you don’t have to continue to represent it.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Scarlet, You’re stalling.”The AI sighs, it’s chest rising and falling to mimic breathing. Scarlet didn’t remember programming such little details into him. It seems that every day since she got home, he began to surprise her. How much had changed since she last been in this room, she wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, the recount of events.”She gulps. Her hand began to tremble as a reflection of herself pops onto the screen. The AI flickered out of sight, allowing her to get a good view of herself. </p><p> </p><p>Her long chocolate brown hair hangs limp around her soft heart shape face. A faded claw shaped scar running across it.Dark bags hung beneath her amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear God, I look like shit.” Scarlet breathes. She brushes as strain behind her ear, revealing a very slight point to them. She saw a red dot flash in the corner. Her hand reflexively move to a pendant around her neck. Fingers rubbing over the smooth crystal, “I’m not even sure where to beginning.” </p><p> </p><p>Vakama’s voice chimes from the screen. “From the beginning. That’s where all stories start.”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Date: September 14th, 2014. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>“It’s hard to believe that only a few months have passed here on earth.  Despite everything that Alexis, Ilon, and I  had gone through. The world just assumed that the three of us we’re doing something to ‘help slow down global warming on the elemental plane.’</em> <em>That’s the cover story. Our teachers and handlers know better, though.”</em>  </p><p> </p><p><em> “But, if this is going to help me get over what happened. Vakama’s right. I need to start from before the beginning.” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> My name is Scarlet Rosebella O’Herra. I am the current Guardian of  Light.  And this, is</em> <em> what happened. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What the Guardians are, I can’t accurately explain. The best thing that comes to mind is a queen bee for one of the six primal elements. Or maybe an avatar in somewhat mortal flesh. There can only be one at a time. When the previous one dies, the next one is born or is awaken within one of the descendants. When we react or get emotional, our element will react with us without our amulets to nullify it. This reaction usually is meant to ensure that we don’t get killed off when we’re young. Though, what we get right off the bat is different with each guardian. Some of the guardians can cast their elemental spells with ease. While some, like myself, were born with physical enhancements. Such as speed and a quick mind. To unlock all the abilities available to us, constant training is required. Or, in Daja’s case, not to set her surroundings on fire when something pisses her off.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Scarlet raised her in front of her face as an inferno rage in the arena. Her legs moved to jump away from the viewing station as the glass became too hot to be near. Then before the glass began to melt, it disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tongues of flames struggling to stay alive on the pillars, the floor. Bubbles of swirling wind form around the eye of the vortex, the inferno is threatening to escape the bubble that fed it the oxygen it needs to survive.  Scarlet eyes scan the battlefield, trying to find the cause of the change of the arena. Finally laying eyes on a clawed figure clinging against one of the pillars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure’s plague doctor’s mask face the fireball. His lean chest bare except for a harness strapped across it. All across it scars from battles long since past decorate. Though the one that used to make scarlet to flinch was the bare patch at his shoulder blades. Where beneath a down of feathers, one could see two small stubs. The remains of the trademark of his race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure waved his free claw toward the viewing station. The blade clings to his forearm glistens in the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  She hears one of the robe figure sighs behind her. Their long fingers snap. High above, a torrent cascades down to the floor at the sound of a buzzer. Quenching the flames and revealing a human woman standing where the eye once was. Her black hair is clinging to her chocolate brown skin. A set of black armor clanking as she curses., a greatsword to match halfway across the arena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keneth, Daja, you are done. Daja, return to your teacher. Keneth, thank you for taking the time from your schedule.” The voice rang out from above.  The man twirls in the air and lands beside Daja. patting the cursing guardian shoulder pad. Only for him to pull back the claw, shaking it he joins Daja in the curses as they exited the arena together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next. Scarlet O’herra, Guardian of Light. Ilon of house Riversong, Guardian of Water. Please enter the training grounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet presses her lips together. She was taking one last second to check everything. The dragon bone bow hums expectantly on her back. The deep blue crystals pulse onto her riot armor. She checks on the mechanism on her gauntlets. The dagger adjusts itself within with a flix of her wrist. The rollerblades she usually attached to her boots was replaced with skates.  Once she was sure that everything was secure, she placed her face mask on, and entered the arena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stone floor was replaced with a layer of dirt surrounding by a ring of water. She looks up and sees a larger crystal, the same type embedded into her bow and powers most of her devices, shines down onto them. Then she lay her amber’s eyes onto her opponent. Clad in traditional elven light armor that flowed with each movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A helmet blocked all view of his face. However, Scarlet could easily imagine it. Dark blue eyes were staring coldly at her, only flicking away to take in the environment. His face an emotionless mask. His brunette hair probably in a tight bun beneath his helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two began to circle each other, Scarlet bit her lip at the sight of a long flowing cloak trailing behind him. A bejeweled image of a water dragon on it. She snorts, wondering if he decided himself to go full ‘I’m an elf noble, and you are beneath me.” today or if his advisor was the one who dressed him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Then again, wouldn’t be that far fetch to be dressed like a toddler still. Despite being the same age.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Brood-cicle, ready for your win streak to be broken?” She asks, pulling her bow from her back, already having several arrows in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends, still clinging onto your humanity?” The monotone way he spoke sent a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The half still got? Don’t think genetics will allow me to give it up.”  The elf pulls one of the duel swords from its sheath. The blade curved slightly at the tip. The sword tip pointed in her direction while the other hand went behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you will lose, like every time before.” He said simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud buzzer sound above them and the two of them jumped into action. Her firing an arrow and using her speed to get to the other side of the arena. While Ilon merely deflects it with his sword and followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They fought as if they were playing a game of chest. Every move Ilon and Scarlet made was calculated. Attack and counter attacked. A hail of arrows froze mid-air. Skating on frozen ground and jumping over muddy ground meant to slow Scarlet down. A barrier to prevent herself from getting crushed by a tidal wave. Even if the mere act leaves her fatigue and gasping for breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When arrows ran out, it became a fight of blades. Both of them testing the other’s defenses, trying to get the other into a disadvantage. Then Ilon stumbled, his arm getting caught into his cloak. However, the short slipup was enough for her to gain the advantage. She used her daggers to search for the straps of that oh so fancy armor. Watching with satisfaction as one piece falls to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to win. I’m actually going to win!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt herself smile as she saw the calculated movements fall into panic as she disarmed his sword. Her dagger raised to tap underneath his chin. Symbolizing a death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when she was struck by the scream of a thousand’s suns. She felt herself crumbled as her mind was split open by the sound, the feeling. She saw flashes of rocky mountains covered in snow before her eyes, a hidden road that leads to an underground bunker. The sense of being pulled apart and put back together in the wrong way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the episode finally passed, and scarlet came to her senses, she found the same sword she disarmed just below her chin. Staring at Ilon’s unphased face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Where exactly did you felt this.”  Scarlet stands at an empty corner in a large dark room. The only light coming from the hole in the ceiling that has yet to be patched up. Before her, several hooded figures stood around an illusion of the earth. The colors were ranging from fiery reds and earthly tones. The only ones that weren’t cloaked were an elf looking crossed, And a small dragon that only came up to her waist. Both of her paws busy with the sweet pastry as large as her head. Her cat-like ears were flicking in the direction of any sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to rub her eyes, feeling the remains of whatever the hell happened in the arena still lingers. “I don’t exactly know, kind of hard for me to figure anything out when it felt as if I was being split in two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon looks up from her sweet. Gold eyes blinking in the dark. She clicks her tongue and says. “Hatchling needs to focus. Small hints can be helpful. Listen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As helpful as ever light blitz.” The elf sighs, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet wants to sigh, to run from the room. To nurse her wounded pride after being so close to bringing the arrogant noble down a peg. Not feel like she was sent to the principal office and presented with a magical google map. She lifts her hand to the globe. And said with as much respect as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sun was a bit higher. So it’s on the same side of the globe as us. And there is snow was on the mountaintops.” She chewed her lip, then blink as her hand was resting on Canada, a fresh coating the snow coating one of the mountains.  A thought crossed her mind as she remembered something she read during one of her ‘expeditions’ through the internet. She zoomed in, eyes scanning the roads until she found the one she was looking for. She then taps the exact point the road ends. “Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elders look to each other. Muttering among themselves. Her ears picked up traces of Sylvan, draconic, dwarven, some mandarin but not enough for her to eavesdrop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, guardian. You may go.” Scarlet blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so are we moving against this? Or.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not of your concern.” the oldest sounding one voiced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to say bullshit. If it crippled me in a fight, I’d say it’s my concern.” Scarlet placed her hand on her hip. “Besides, last I checked I can handle myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t denying your deeds...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so saving the worlds and managing to return my opposite into the ‘not destroying every living thing.’ only counts as deeds in your book?” She spat. The amulet around her neck flared brightly as her fingers start to tap her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are still untrained.” The Elder before her finished. Raising his hood up, reveal the long reptilian snout beneath. “Are you able to call down the sun? Cast illusions on a whim?” She felt herself fidget underneath the gaze. “Are you even able to open and close a portal without that crutch of a device you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That has nothing to do with this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has everything to do this.” The elder stated. “And until you learn how to fully utilize your abilities. You won’t be able to deal with the threats that could pop up.” Scarlet’s noses flared. The dragon beside her broke off a small piece of the uneaten side of her pastry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water brother does have a point hatchling. Your polymorphing and enchantment is top class, but the other spells needs, well work.” The dragon chirped sadly.  Scarlet sighs. Her shoulder’s sag, she waves her hand away at the pastry. “I think I’m going to call it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remember that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to meet you two at dawn tomorrow for weapon training. Spells and history in the afternoon. And the full moon is in a few days.” Scarlet fished the words from the dragon’s mouth.  Scarlet took this chance to leave the chamber. She didn’t want to see the ears of the dragon flatten against her head. The air of the halls becoming more suffocating as she moves to the entrance.  Stepping forth into the sunlight, taking in the sight of something other than classrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The town she was in was something that she would have thought only possible in fantasy books when she was a kid. Large trees in the formation of streets. Stonework built around and sometimes weaved into their growth. It was a sight to behold when she first arrived here. Several places where a building would have been is nothing but ashen ground on the forest floor. Mighty branches missing from the canopy above. Even the ruined temple behind her was a shadow of its former glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, when an ancient spirit with a vendetta against its opposite element decides to attack, She should be glad that much of the buildings still remain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns the corner following the path to a large villa at the end of the street. The ‘homes’ becoming embellish with unnatural colors that can’t be found on earth.  The homes or summer homes of those with the money to show it. She turns to a tree that has six banners hanging from its branches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet felt more exhausted with each step through the door and up the stairs. The feeling of coming to a barracks instead of a home overcame her. Her items were here, but home to her was the attic of a gnome’s mechanic shop.  This was a dorm room or a frap house. One shared by any guardian that chooses to stay close to the temple for training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet kicked off her boots in her room. Toss the gauntlets on her desk. She heard her computer hum to life as she unbuckles the quiver and put away her bow. However, she didn’t want to hear from the AI that made it’s home in there. Instead, she just drifts to her bed and flops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crunch </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the rustle of a candy wrapper beneath her head. Smell the aluminum and any remaining chocolate. She looks up, confused to find that her bed was covered in wrappers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the?” The familiar squeak of her chair caught her attention. Her eyes widen when a ten-year-old girl was sitting there, eating another chocolate bar. Her blonde hair pulled behind slightly pointed ears. Grey eyes looking at her sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexandrea?”  The name fell from Scarlet lips as she sat up. As if calling a dog the girl bounced toward her. Embracing her into a hug. She felt herself flinched as she touched one of her bruises but did her best to return it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister!” The kid chirps looking up with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? How? Do mom and dad know you’re even here?”  She felt the girl shift uncomfortably in her arms. Her eyes scanned the room and found a school backpack lean against her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Uh, Summer camp! They kinda paid the money for a ‘plane’ ticket here.” The lie would have been obvious to the blind, the way she squirmed in her arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet sighs, Not wanting to press the subject for now.  Instead, she willed herself the energy to stand.  “Well then camper, do you want some supper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take out or are you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take out. With the frequent visits, you gave me this last year. You know I can’t cook.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys want me to something similar to journal entries like the first part throughout?  Just until the whole drop into thedas?  Or a hybrid like What I'm doing now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first, the thought of going out to eat was pleasant. Alexis has done it before. She knows how to behave in a restaurant, how to order. However, as soon as the two sisters move past the front door, she became doubtful. Alexis pulled her hood over her eyes. For the last year, every time she came to the place, she traveled through the shadows.  The shapes obscured between the two points she traveled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Alexis was walking on the street. And she saw for the first time the damaged she caused. Back when she was a puppet on her spirit’s strings. She remembers vaguely what she has done. Walking through the streets—feeling her lips giving out orders to the horde—the uttered joy that radiated through her at seeing the carnage, the blood. As the bodies piled up, or worse, join her in destroying their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it seems the residents here remembered as well. She felt as if her every movement was being watched. As she walks past,  she heard the sound of weapons being grasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then in her panic, the little control she had on her abilities shattered. The wisp of surface thoughts and images coming to her in droves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, is that the Fallen?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Moster!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Murder!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words swarm in her head. Tears start to stream from her eyes as she grabs the side of her head, whimpering as she recoils, trying to shut out the thoughts of those around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to get out of here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s the guards? Why aren’t they doing anything? Why’s the Lightbringer with her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis flees to a nearby alleyway, curling up into a ball. Her finger rubs the filed down nubs of her horns. She was a monster, a demon, just like in the bible that Mom and Dad worship. Only demons can cause the damage she’s done. And in everyone’s mind, Alexis could tell that they see it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexis? What’s wrong.” She heard Scarlet’s voice beyond the torrent of thoughts. Alexis looked up, hiccuping as her sister’s arms enveloped her. Trying to focus on the hazy memory that coaxes toward her. Back when she wasn’t a monster. Before she gave the scar that stretched across her sister’s face.  Just her being taken for a ride in her sister’s wagon. Finally, Alexis’s breathing slowed. The thoughts of others silenced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to meet me back home?” Alexis only nods. The light above her seemed to be pushed back, allowing the surrounding shadows to envelop her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you there. Is sweet and sour chicken ok?” Again she nods. She saw Scalet smile before she fled through the shadow realm. She ran past the crowd of people and through the hole in the home’s ward,  Emerging into a darkened kitchen. It was there she sat, sulking. Her head in between her knees. Jumping with a squeak as she heard the fridge door open beside her. She fled a few feet away from the person standing where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry squirt, I didn’t see you there.”  Keneth hummed, grabbing a bottle from the fridge. The platinum blonde feathers on top of his head shimmer in the light.  Pale eyes looked in her direction once before moving to the cupboard. Alexis trembled, not sure whether to stay or flee. A sinking feeling in her gut gave her the impression that she shouldn’t be here, that she did something wrong to the man before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to bite.” Keneth pulled something from the cupboards then toss it in her direction. “Think fast!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis flinch, covering her head with her arms. Then she tilts her head when nothing happened. She looks up and saw a cookie packet floating above her. Then, it fell to the ground when she realized what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you are getting cookie crumbs.” The man shrugs, opening his own packet, munching on the trail mix while Alexis just looks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t mad at me?” She asks. Keneth looked in her direction, his head tilted in a bird-like manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mad that you drop your cookie? I mean, it’s a waste, but.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No... Mad about me... And you.”  Alexis sighs. “I think I did something horrible to you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right that.” Keneth scratched the back of his neck. “How much do you remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis’s shoulder slumps. Her fingers gently open the packet. “Bits and pieces. I remembered that I, or the spirit, said something about clipped wings and a promise.” She looks up. Eyes were welling up with tears once again. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Keneth started to panic.  His arms are waving  in the air.“ Hey, hey, don’t cry! I don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  He quickly glances at the common room. And said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, have you seen Frozen yet?” Alexis just shook her head. She knew it was a movie. That much was made clear by the title alone. However, much of the town still in the process of being rebuilt. And with everyone living on the bare minimum. There’s not much room for extra things.  The Avian grinned, practically scooping up the girl underneath his arm, plopping her down on the couch. His scars were exposed through the tanktop to her as he digs through the CD case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.. don’t have to be so nice, Keneth. I was the one who…” Alexis sniffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned. I lost my wings to a thousand-year-old coot. Not a nine-year-old girl.”   Keneth cut her off. “Ah, here we are!” He feeds his prize into the slot in the wall.  Then plop himself down on the couch, careful to avoid leaning back on it entirely.  Alexis whipped her nose onto her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it that you’re able to just… let it go?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the familiar logo arched across the screen, Keneth smirked. “Well, give me 15 minutes, and I’ll sing it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Scarlet returned. Alexis was on her stomach, engrossed with the movie. More wrappers were surrounding her like a scattered nest. Keneth looked over his shoulder as the teenager practically slammed the food on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As peachy as pie.” She mumbled as she took out her order. Then she just started to stab it haphazardly with her fork.  Keneth hummed,  then went over to help set the table up. As he removed each of the containers, he saw a few papers mixed in with some napkins: text documents, pictures of mountains, and maps of the village. Several paths leading from the house to the outside woods drawn onto it then crossed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know when I was the newest guardian on the team. I was quite the trouble maker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still are. Considering how often you rush out when you visit.” Scarlet sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, age kinda lost its meaning. But.” He leans in, his voice dropping into a whisper. “ It had gotten to the point that they started to post extra guards on the branch that leads out of my window. However, they never have enough guards to cover every window.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceiling shook with a loud rumble. Scarlet shivers at the sudden temperature change. Her breath visible in the air as she heard several voices shout Keneth’s name.  Keneth bowed, grinning from ear to ear. Then he rushed out the front door as fast as his element can carry him. Scarlet couldn’t help but laugh as Ilon and Daja rushed after him with bright cotton candy hair and a trail of glitter following them.   Then the moment of juvenile humor pass and her mind runs through the events of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to leave the adults to take care of this one. The past six years were pure chaos. Ever since Scarlet dropped into this village on death’s door, she was awakened to the world state without much context, forced to figure out her place in it. Then there was her hyper-focus mindset on bringing her sister back into the fold. Not to be forced to kill her. Maybe it would be ok to just act her age for once. And not try to be James Bond. Or a weird mix of batman and the flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet flinched as another scream echoed in the back of her mind. Her fingers cling onto the counter as a wave of Vertigo washes over her.  She saw a flash of a vortex of energy behind her closed eyes, machinery hums around her. Scientists and guards gathered behind a glass window. The emblem of an Eye over a crescent moon could be seen on all of their clothing. And at the head of the team. A man with brown going on silver hair. And brown eyes staring at the vortex with… hope? Pride? It was hard to say. For before she could figure it out. The screaming stopped. Her eyes flashed open as she was slowly lowered to the floor by an unseen source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around. Pieces of chicken and rice scattered around her on the floor, Alexandra rushing to her side. Her hand dropped as she went to her knees. Her face pale, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to go.” Alexis whispers. As those words were whispered from her sister’s lips, Scarlet watch as Alexeadra’s flickered with a violet glow.  She nods in understanding and cursed underneath her breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With everything packed and her armor refitted. Scarlet checked her window.  Out in the darkness, her eyes could make out the glint of armor in the pale moonlight. And shadows that moved in the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light flit across her visor.“Guarded. As to be expected.” A voice whispered in her earpiece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully Keneth’s advice works out.”  she whispered, tiptoeing through the dark hallway. Her hand following the elegant gold pattern that flowed through it. A reminder that this place was a gilded cage. Fit for princes and nobles. Not simple folk from the country or the city.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at the selection of doors. An empty room would be too predictable. And so would be the guest room that Alexis has claimed. Daja left earlier to visit her parents. And Micheal had family stuff as well. So Scarlet was sure that both doors would be locked and warded without their presence here. She sighs and made her way toward the door at the end of a winding hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She chants in her head as she knocked on a door. Letting a sigh of relief as he opens the door with a tunic and sleeps plants, brunette hair damp and long against his back. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw who was at his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, glad you managed to get the pink out princess.” She joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you need half-breed?” He huffed. Scarlet looks around in his room. The weird meditation island surrounded by a shallow pool. A bed, a desk. A weapon and armor rack. Everything neatly put away.  Nothing to personalize the room or indicate that someone lives there. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still as bare-bones as ever.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Scarlet thought as Ilon eyes became squints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, just making sure your royal babysitter isn’t here. I need your window.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I need to get out of here, and there’s half the town’s guard at mine.” She places her hand on her hip. Ilon lets out a hum. He let her pass, but with a flick of his finger, a shimmer appeared over the window just as she reached it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stream of curses escaped her as she looked back at Ilon. The elf had his arms cross, his back against the archway that leads out to the hallway.  Of course, he wouldn’t give her an easy way out.  Scarlet groans as she mutters underneath her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened.” He asked. If Scarlet didn’t know any</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it depends on what you mean by that,” Scarlet responded. She casually sat on his desk. Swinging her legs with a playful smile on her lips. Suppress and misdirect, But don’t outright lie.  Otherwise, she would be forced to tell the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilon let out a slow breath out of his nose. He said through gritted teeth. “You were about to land the killing blow in our duel, then you collapsed. When you came to, the elders came in and whisked you away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, like you just said. You did almost get your ass handed by... Oh, what do you call me, Half breed?''Scarlet saw the way Ilon’s Jaw clenched.  She wants to lie, to toy with him. Despite things easing these past few years, It wasn’t the broodcicle’s business to know. “Maybe they want to talk to me about my progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet here you are trying to escape from my room like a common criminal.” Ilon counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You know this is what teenagers are supposed to do, right?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Others, yes. You, on the other hand.” Ilon waved his hand. “Have made it a habit to only sneak out in peculiar circumstances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dam it, I don’t have time for this. Are you going to let me out or not?” Scarlet growled. Ilon made a clicking noise with his tongue, taking his time to respond to Scarlet’s demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll let you escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally.”  she moved back toward the window when he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Provided I go with you.” Scarlet pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. My element, my problem. I don’t need you to accompany me.” She stated. She crosses the room to leave when Ilon catches her by the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need someone to watch your back out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I got Vakama with me.” She huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An AI isn’t going to be able to help you when you’re in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be true. but I don’t think you can be that person, Ilon.” Scarlet Stated. She’s starting to get frustrated with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have set aside our differences before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, but not without a cost on my end. What exactly do you get out of this? What’s your angle?” Always playing games, always dancing around the subject. Get what they want and discard. To think Scarlet tried to be friends with him when she first got here, when the scar on her face was still fresh. She wishes she heard the warnings. He was a noble, taught the game from a young age. Maybe it would have saved her from feeling like a tool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ilon lets out a sigh, it was like a mask just fell. He looked fatigued, wary. His eye shifts back behind him. With one quick motion, he drags Scarlet back into his room and shuts the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, By me dinner and ask for consent first.”  Scarlet jokes. Ilon rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in such activities.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, your part Vulcan, need to wait 7 years.” Ilon lets out a breath and lets go of her arm. His hand falls to his side as he looks to a random spot on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Academics has been feeling stale as of late. Ever since things return to normal.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You were complaining about the change of pace when we were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a mistake on my part.” Ilon cut her off. He let out a groan as  Scarlet tilted her head. Confused by this sudden 180 of his personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back then, I was longing for simpler times. Now I know I can’t go back without feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caged?” Scarlet supplied. And Ilon nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you aren’t doing this to help. You want to come along, so you have an excuse to rebel.”  Scarlet sighs. “And if we get caught before we get a chance to leave the village?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cover for you.” That took scarlet off guard.  Ilon chuckled. This was the Ilon that she remembered when she was a kid.  The few flashes beneath the mask that rarely made an appearance as of late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so surprised. I do want to help. Getting out of the house is a side benefit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed, then two as scarlet tried to process the information. Then she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something bulletproof? We’re going  against humans.”  Ilon hums,  the corner of his lips twinge in an upward direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not here, but I know where to get some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they seal their agreement. The two guardians made their escape. Traveling by the branches above the town. The highway for thieves and rangers alike. Quick to avoid the usual patrols set to discourage their use. They made a stop by the barracks. Scarlet ready to break in. However, Ilon just waved his hand. Dropping down, and just walked in. Coming out with a duffle bag strapped to his back.  He joined her at the next intersection and just shrugged as if what he did was nothing. The perks of being a noble, she assumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued in silence to the edge of the forest, traveling on foot once the branches thin. Scarlet leads Ilon by hand over the quietest path. Feeling a tingle on her skin as she pasts the barrier that surrounds the town.  The one that deters humans and other unwanted characters from walking or porting in. Or in Scarlet’s case… Leave on a whim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led them to a large circle of mushrooms, unassuming to the average wander or nature nut. However, Scarlet looks to the moon, notices a flicker of light then nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll use this to mask the portal.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Ilon asks. Scarlet unzips her own duffle bag, digging through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a shack about a half click away from the main service road. We’ll use that to rest and get some drone scouting done. After that, we’ll see what steps can be taken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound like you have done this before.” Ilon trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have. Private lessons have been interesting. Ah, there it is!” She beamed a small metal egg the size of her hand. Lines of soft blue curve around it like circuitry. She pressed down on the bottom of it, and it bloomed like a flower. Embedded in its center was a crystal that illuminated the surrounding area like a mini sun, forcing Ilon to shield his eyes. A stream of curses leaving his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still charged. Good.”  Scarlet hums. She closed the flower with gentle hands, Then went into the center of the fairy ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet closed her eyes. Blocking out the sounds of the night and Ilon’s breathing behind her. She reached out to the nearest light within the darkness. Its energy fueling her as she twists the egg slowly in the air. Right, left, right, feeling the pins of the lock click into place.  The door to their destination in her mind’s eye, as she continues to pick at the seams. Then, when the final pin clicked into place, she swiped the air. The air rippled and hums. The unassuming ring of mushrooms absorbs the blue light produced by the swirling vortex in its center.  Scarlet steps towards it, then pauses as she feels something shutter against her back. She looks behind her, trying to find the cause, staring out into the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Ilon asked, Bringing Scarlet back. She shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pair step through the portal. The shadows of the forests shutter. A small shadow chases after them, charging through the doorway as it closes with a soft pop.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A mission gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear this was difficult to hammer out. Writer's block, in addition to trying to make the abilities of these characters, make sense and not seem overpowered and for the story to somewhat flow. Anyway, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It wasn’t my intention for Ilon to help with the situation. I was prepared to do the entire mission on my own.  And at the time, I didn’t want him breathing over my shoulder and questioning everything that I do. Why I decided to take on draconic aspects for the mission. Why I choose to use the curse of my siren half instead of just killing the humans. And yet, he didn’t.  He gave me snark, sure, but he ended up being more helpful than I first expected. It was like old times before our friendship turned to ash. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the wake of the dawn, The howl of the mountain winds rattles the shack walls. The gale threatening to knock down the rotten walls of their shelter. No one would expect someone to even consider taking refuge there. Yet, there Ilon stands, strapping on his armor with familiarity. The few shafts of light-catching the silver pattern within the cold blue metal. He looks to the cloak and cowl, his family insignia proudly displayed on its center, before crumpling it up, and shoving it back into his bag. He pulls out the full helmet. Plate, just like the rest of the armor, designed to hide his face, his ears, anything that would give him away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stealthy.” Scarlet comments from behind him, causing him to flinch slightly. He didn’t hear her approach or the door even open. As he turns around, she steps back, her arms cross. Once again, she’s dress in her specialized kevlar gear. The gantlets that hid her blades dusted to ensure that light doesn’t catch.  On the sides of her arms, Ilon could make out the enchantment glyphs stitched into the fabric. Subtle, not noticeable unless you know where to look.</p><p> </p><p>All of this was familiar. All of this identifies her as his colleague. What caused him to lift a brow was that the face doesn’t match. From her head, a pair of horns curled its way up to the sky framed by blonde locks. Amber’s eyes now a luminous shade of gold, matching the scales that frame it. The woman smirks, showing off elongated fangs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t look so shocked. You look like you haven’t seen me like this before.” </p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t. Not like this, not with this much control. When was the last time Ilon has seen her? Beyond the glimpses in their sparring sessions or passing by in the halls? It used to be that he couldn’t get the half-blood to leave him alone. But as if he blinked, she started to keep him at arm’s length. The jokes from her lips growing more bitter toward him.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it’s as she was a ghost in his life. Not that he cares.</p><p> </p><p>“I have, just not without the wings or a tail to accompany it.” Ilon huffs, his fingers tearing at sheets of old fabric, then places them in between the plates. A twinge of jealousy, nothing more. He tells himself. He was jealous that a half breed can shapeshift, while the guardian whose element means change can’t, even after years of attempting to.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this mission requires a more… humanoid touch.”  Scarlet hums as she began to circle around him. Ilon shivers, feeling the eyes pick the armor apart before letting out another hum. She places a bar and earpiece on his pauldron, then turns to leave. The air before him mists as he let out a breath. He shifts his weight, testing the sound before adding a few more rags in places that need it. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the buzz of mechanical wings from the other side of the wall. The sound of machinery powering up.  His shoulder’s tense, reaching for one of his swords, then relaxes as he heard the voice of Scarlet’s AI. He sighs,  taking the bar from his pauldron, and bites into it.  His nose scrunching up as his tongue brush against a familiar dried fruit, the rough, dry texture of the grain. He wanted to spit it out, but he knew deep down that this probably will be the only thing he’ll be eating for a few hours. His ears following the conversation on the other side as his teeth work through the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Found anything useful?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only entrance. That’s about it. Heavily guarded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? No service areas, anything connected to their computer systems?”</p><p> </p><p>“None that are away from the entrance.” Scarlet sighs. He swallowed. With a flick of his finger, he pulls water from the air into his mouth, washing down the scratchy substance that insulted his tastebuds. He swallowed, put his earpiece in, and tries on his helmet. Tilting it from side to side. It was slightly loose, meant for someone a few decades older,  but he doubts he’ll be losing it. </p><p> </p><p>“What about power? Whatever they did needs to draw power from somewhere.”He asks as he joins Scarlet outside. The rush of cold air filling his lungs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“There’s nothing within an acceptable distance to provide the power needed for space rupture. Nothing that would be accessible by the organization.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we are dealing with….” Ilon voice trail off. The name of the race in question not even worth leaving his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Humans, yes.” Her eyes rolled.  “Ok… so we are either dealing with nuclear or geothermal… Great. Vakama, please tell me that you got something useful from your fly about.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well... I did find a vehicle parked at a bakery in town. At the base of the mountain. Military-grade.”  The AI chirps. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess that’s going to have to be our way in.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that suppose to help us?” Scarlet pats his back. The familiar smirk returning to her features. At this point, Ilon silently wonders if her face would eventually be stuck like that. She puts on her face mask, and she purrs, her voice distorted to a more gender-neutral tone.</p><p> </p><p>“All things in good time, Baron Riversong. Now, come. We want to be at the road before they drive up.”</p><p> </p><p>She leads him through the pass. Keeping from the path as much as they could. The plate armor made areas that require dexterity difficult. His body sore from the effort, not use to the pace they were going. Still, each wave of discomfort as his boots hit the ground gave his mind clarity. Each breath of frozen mountain air a reminder that he chose to do this. Not his parents’ advisor, not the trainers hired by them. His.</p><p> </p><p>And the thought alone was enough to cause his pulse to quicken, a smile to touch his lips despite the present company.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun began to just peek over the mountains, they arrive above the main road. Scarlet hums, she feels through the fletching of her arrows, noting their texture, before pulling out a heavy-looking one. She turns the dial on the head and nocks it at the glint of metal coming around the corner. </p><p> </p><p>“Think you able to.”</p><p> </p><p>“ No,” Ilon cuts her off. She shrugs. Taking aim.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, figure I try to make you useful.” She said and let go. The arrow whizzed through the air then drops along the mountain, landing in the middle of the road filling the area with a flash.  She pulls out another, with a crystal tip, a liquid swirls within. The light subsides, where the arrow was, a small herd of goats mill around in the middle of the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look, you gave them  roadkill.” Ilon drone. Watching the vehicle speed through the curves, not seeing the herd until around the bend. The vehicle skid to a halt, stopping short of the first of the herd.  The vehicle shut off, and two humans step out. One grabbed his helmet, shouting. The other reaching for the radio inside the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look, they gave me easy targets.” Scarlet purrs. Her bow is already drawn with a new arrow. Its tip blunted, swirling with a vile green smoke. The arrow shattered at the base of the front tire Filling the air around it with noxious gas. Coughing and gagging echoed from within the cloud. One man stumbles out of it and collapses. A stray gust of wind scatters the cloud. The other soldier could be seen leaning against the open door. His hand limps, the radio just out of reach.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His face paled. Scarlet let out a trill, proud at what she caused as she slides towards the car.  Ilon pulse quicken as he followed suit, stopping just before The soldier’s bodies, motionless on the ground. His head darting from them to Scarlet as she retrieves her arrow. The goats lifting into the air, unattached to the ground. Turning in the air as she turns the arrow, fingers brushing along the dial. They flicker, then blink out of existence. Leaving the road clear once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You killed them.” He breathed. Not believing the words leaving his mouth.  He listens closely, looking for a breath, a heartbeat. Yet there’s none to be found. Ilon stares at the body. His mind lingering on the thought, the memory of the same teenager crying after each battle, grieving over each life they were forced to end. They seem to be in contrast to the one that kneels beside the first of the bodies. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought that is the one line you said you’ll never cross.” </p><p> </p><p>“It still is, if I can avoid it.” She taps their foot with her boot, humming as it twitched. Scarlet kneels before the body, searching the man’s pockets, pulling out things of use, IDs, a phone, radios. With these items in hand, she points toward the car.  “Search the body in there. They’ll be ready in a few.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for what.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see..” The way she seems giddy at what was to come sends shivers down Ilon’s spine. Part of him wanted to flee, to demand that she send him home. But the logical part of his brain reminded him that he agreed to be here.  And since he has little experience in the situation at hand, he had no choice but to comply. </p><p> </p><p>He searches the side of the open door, looking for something that resembles a unlock button. When he found it, he moves to the back. True to Scarlet’s words, there was someone else in the vehicle. Several stacks of pastry boxes next to her. His stomach grumbles at the sight. Ilon swallows then proceed to search the woman’s pockets with hesitant hands. He reached over to the seat buckle, when the woman’s eyes snap open. Ilon let out a cry, his sword drawn, and aimed at the woman’s throat. No reaction, no change in her breathing. The soldier just stares out into space.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, ice cube.”  Again he jumps. Finding the infuriating teen next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Should really get you a bell.” He mutters. She laughs, patting his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t help any. Trust me, now… cover your ears.” Ilon tilts his head. The helmet moves slightly with it. </p><p> </p><p>Scarlet sighed, removing her amulet. The crystal in the center of the sun-shaped pendant pulsed once before growing dim. Her shoulders slump as she leans into the woman’s ears and whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the low voices, despite the helmet muffling most sound that comes his way, he still heard the words. Each syllable spoken gave strength to the fog that rolls into his mind. His guard slacks, eyes drop as he felt the urge to do as words command him to. To follow the road into town, to forget why he was here. </p><p> </p><p>A voice screamed in the fog. Don’t listen to the words. Don’t give in to the siren’s spell.  Ilon violently shakes his head and found himself several feet away from the car. Scarlet hand on his elbow. The amulet, her collar once again around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a moment?” She asked. He hears the guilt in her voice. It was the one emotion she never mastered in masking. He shook the hand off. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m fine. What next?”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet shrugs, looking back toward the vehicle, her hand twirling around a set of keys. “Hmm, well,  I’m thinking Grand theft Auto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you even drive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Legally… no, but that didn’t stop me before.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Despite everything, the ride toward the gate was as smooth as it can be.  Scarlet drove slow, careful not to jerk around as Ilon laced the pastries with a clear version that knocked the original soldiers out. Each box was already labeled, and Scarlet assured him that the substance is tasteless. It just was meant to suppress their natural resistance to her compulsion.   With each instruction she gave, Ilon followed to the letter. Placing a crystal on the dashboard. Staying quiet as she sweet talk the guard at the gate. Her mask mimics the soldiers’ voices they despatched earlier, while the crystal made it look like they never left the car. </p><p> </p><p>Each act made him more uncomfortable. Watching her hand the guard a box full of poison apples. The way she seems to be at ease with what she’s doing as they were wave through. Driving and parking half haphazardly in a spot.  Hoping out, then grabbing the leather bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.. now things going to get a bit dicey.” She hums. Scarlet pulls out a series of rounded-off tubes the size of daggers. She handed one to him, watching him as he tests its weight in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels like a knife.” He comments. Turning it over, the vile green liquid swilled inside. His finger brush against a button on the side, and three pinpricks extend out on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather I give you something to coat your blade? Or…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a kill count?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless there are some black souls around, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Ilon clicks his tongue. There it was, that childish notion that every life is worth sparing, Even for those with a blade at her throat. “It’s not like the world will miss them. It’s overpopulated as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you want to hide the bodies. Then go for it. But keep in mind, we’re two people against a lot of guns.” </p><p> </p><p>Ilon huffs, looking down at the device in his hand. Dancing it in between his gauntlets. “ I assume you have a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“More of a guideline.” Scarlet nods and points down on the opposite side of the garage. “Vakama said that there’s a  security console that he’ll be able to jack into over there. After that, we need to split up and work fast to take out as many people as we can before they raise the alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it. Think you can turn me invisible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. as much as I hate your ugly purebred mug. Not sure you’d be able to  function without  seeing your feet.”  Scarlet purred. Her form flickered in and out of sight, her breath hitched, then said. “Besides, whatever they’re doing is messing with me.”</p><p> </p><p>That small comment reminded him of the whole reason for this exhilarating escape. They weren’t breaking countless laws for no seamless reason. Something was causing trouble. Enough for a Guardian to be affected and forced to act.  He shuttered. No one would tell him what to expect when ‘the call’ came beyond saying that he’ll know when it happens.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I going to be carrying you through your own mission?”. A part of him wanted to ask if she’s alright, but instead, those words were what left his mouth, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. At least Scarlet just scoffs at him, toss a key card at his feet. As she waves him off.</p><p> </p><p>“As if. You just start wandering the halls and let me work my magic.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his jaw slack. So many sentences flash through his mind. Sly comments to yell at the half breed as she melts into the shadows. Questions at what he’s supposed to do, how does she expect him to get things done? As his footsteps clang up the stairs, Ilon racks his brain for an idea of what to do. The teenager was used to being given clear instructions, how to act, what to say. But here… All he’s been given was the end goal, and he’s expected to come up with everything in between. </p><p> </p><p>When Ilon reached the door, the light above flickered. He heard soft footsteps from beyond, a conversation on how someone wishes that they would have invested in decent lighting. An Idea popped into his head. He takes in a breath and places a hand on his own amulet. Using it as an anchor as he concentrates. The air around him thicken, his breath hangs in the air as he made the temperature drop, and water condensed.  He flips the syringe in his hand, holding like he would a dagger. Then opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>The clanks of his footfalls echo through the hall, following the voices. Slow and steady, the mist envelops him and fills the surrounding corridors. He heard a breath hitched around the corner, glancing about, he saw them. A guard and a lab coat, both with their back turned toward him. Ilon counts his heartbeat, stilled his mind, then acted.</p><p> </p><p>His movements blurred into one fluid motion. The decade of combat training guiding his actions. The hand with the syringe jabbing toward the side of the guard’s neck just as he turns. The other man yelled, stepping back. With a flick of his other wrist, he made the ground slick with ice just as the man put his foot down.  The human in the white coat yelped. Struggling to get up as once again, the syringe made its way into his shoulder. Injecting him with a dose of its contents.</p><p> </p><p>Like the soldiers before they collapse on the ground, Ilon kicked their bodies to the side and move on. The trail of mist behind him covering his tracks. The light above him flickers, turning out in a couple of places. However, he quickly found it to be for his benefit. With the mist and flickering light, the humans were on edge. Making their actions sloppy and predictable. Thus, Allowed Ilon to quickly clear out each room he came across.</p><p> </p><p>Hallway to hallway, Room to room, Ilon neutralized anyone he came across. His brow laced with beads of sweat, more from maintaining the mist around him than from physical effort. He glides through what looks like an armory, the fog filling the room around him as he glances nervously at the weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Behind you.”  The warning in his ear came with the click of a weapon. His fingers dance at his side, controlling the water, feeling with the mist.  Where the gun’s at, their stance. With a snap of his fingers, the air around the person condenses. The weapon slid past his feet, the man yelping as his arms were pulled down by tendrils of water. As he turned, he saw the fear in his features, the fog over his eyes as he looked at him. Ilon wasn’t sure what he saw in his place, nor would he ever care to. He applies the vile liquid to the side of his shoulder, then releases the man from the spell’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, a bit sloppy. but not a bad recovery.” Scarlet’s voice echoed in the earpiece. The vibrations that herald it told him that she was purring at whatever caught her attention. A side effect of whatever ritual she used, he guessed. He turns, trying to find where exactly he was being watched.</p><p> </p><p>“Look up, left, ahh, there you go.” Through the voice guidance, his eyes landed on a small orb in the far back corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Watching me, were you?”  He groaned in the back of his mind. He knew how she would respond to that. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, your not that impressive.” She laughed at herself, then said. “ But, someone needed to be your eyes in the sky as you haunt the halls.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what were you doing?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know,  delivering the drugged donuts, reading encrypted emails. Planting bombs. Usual Tuesday.” The sing-song way she said that made the blood drain from his face. “We’ll be long gone before I pull the trigger on that. Don’t worry.” He picked up the pistol at his feet. The weight of it in his hand sending shivers down his spine.  He looked it over. Ilon knows what sort of damage this small device can do, how easy it would just to pull the trigger and. </p><p> </p><p>Ilon shakes his head, gently placing it back on the floor away from his latest victim. He looks over the ammunition, then froze. Gently he picks up one of the bullets out of the box that caught his eye, turning it into his hand. As he brought it into the light of the hall, what he thought was Iron began to smoke subtly in the light.</p><p> </p><p>“Scarlet, can you hear me?” Ilon asks. No response. His lips parted to ask again, not liking the silence from the usually sassy guardian. </p><p> </p><p>He felt the change in temperature before he saw it. The way the air steam against his aura as the surrounding temperature rises 10 degrees. The floor ahead shimmers. Oozing its way around the corner was an elemental. Ilon shivers, feeling something was off about it.</p><p> </p><p>The more he stares at it, trying to figure out what’s wrong. . The more he felt his blood go hot. On their own volition, his thoughts began to run rampant. Anger toward Scarlet for not responding. Angry that he joined her on this instead of letting her go. Then the direction of that anger shifted toward his parents, toward his birthright, the way he was groomed to be the perfect pawn. No say, no will, do what is ‘needed’ by their plans.  Each time the focus of his anger shifted, the mass of lava changed with it. Changing from Scarlet to his parents, the elders, then finally it settled on a single form.</p><p> </p><p>Across the hall stands a molten mirror image of himself. </p><p> </p><p>Ilon breathes, calming the storm of rage that decides to come to the surface. The other faces he would have felt guilty attacking. This one, though, He’ll have no problem cutting down.</p><hr/><p>Ilon’s voice chimes in tune with the current song playing in Scarlet’s ear. However, she didn’t speak. Her hand slowly moves to her side as she stares at the camera that rests outside the current office she’ was hacking into. Watching as a phantom haunt the halls. Its long cloaked form hovers over the bodies she already dispatched. With a tap of a key, she cycles through the uncorrupt feed. Seeing several more similar creatures, noting their new location. She let a sigh of relief as she watched the fiery-looking ones just walk past the charges she scattered throughout the complex.</p><p> </p><p>She shutters, remembering the first one she saw while she stealth through the complex. The way their aura seemed fractured to her draconic eyes, a broken spirit warped by green. </p><p> </p><p>Fighting them was worse. She hadn’t fought the ones that look like dementors yet. Those seem to be avoiding her. But the way the lava one feeds on anger that she thought she made peace with, the way the one slender man with tails screams like her sister when she hits it with one of the congealed spell pellets she always has on hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of, her eyes flick behind her visor toward the corner. Watching the thing. Hissing quietly, thinking that it was so stealthy  And she fought to keep the growl from leaving her throat. To make clear to this thing that it was in her territory, her world. Oh, the price she pays to make sure she covers her tracks. But she much rather have people look for someone with draconic blood than her when running these kinds of errands. </p><p> </p><p>With a flick of her wrist, she tosses the pellet toward the corner, turning up the music as loud as her sensitive ears could handle as it made contact with the creature.  The corner it was hiding enveloped in holy light, lighting up the room.</p><p> </p><p>The screams of a little girl fly past the music. The light consuming its body and leaving nothing but dust. Scarlet sighs, replacing the pellet in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah fuck you too, slender man.” She growls. Her eyes flicking over the latest email and research material. Looking over their notes, From what she saw, these developments were recent. Years of theories only giving form due to someone, or something, providing them with a missing component. </p><p> </p><p>Scarlet chews her lip. As intimate with engineering she was, There were still too many variables  missing for her to feel comfortable.“Vakama, can you bring up comms again?”</p><p> </p><p>The music stops, replaced by static, and the sound of a groan filled her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, broodcicle. Had a… complication.” She couldn’t force herself to do her usual chipper tone. Already moving down the halls.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I ran into  a problem over here as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Scarlet hums. Wondering if he ran into any of the creatures yet. </p><p> </p><p>“ I took care of it.” </p><p>“Ohh, I heard.” Why? Why did she have to purr at that?  “Anyway, what did you wanted to talk about.</p><p>“Their bullets, It’s shadow steel.”  Scarlet stops in her tracks.  It was all she could do from double-checking her armor to make sure that if she gets shot, she’ll be alright, that the metal won’t go through.</p><p> </p><p>”That’s one way to damage their guns. Cold Iron’s not something you should be making bullets out of. It’s rare enough as it is” Hide the fear. Hide the memory of what it felt like, the cursed metal’s impact. Its cold claws crawling through her skin, eating her away, body and soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Even still, They seem to be prepared for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were prepared for people like me. Or you, bullets still kill.”</p><p> </p><p>“True, but at least it’s very metal isn’t deadly to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet sighs. Her legs moving at a more brisk pace. Moving through the halls. A shiver down her spine alerted her that something was in the shadows, following her footsteps like an echo. It took all her will to focus on the checklist. </p><p> </p><p>Vakama and her already did most of the heavy lifting. Tagging the Populus in the base, planting the charges. Anything they found on the databases was uploaded to the Firefly’s network to be distributed. Hopefully, someone will be able to comb through it and find whoever the benefactor is.</p><p> </p><p>The speakers above her blared. Scarlet heard her own voice sound.  Telling the base to evacuate to the town below. She pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Vakama, is Ilon on his way?” </p><p> </p><p>“Guiding him to your destination now.” Scarlet nods picking up the pace. Not so fast that Ilon couldn’t catch up, making sure the hallway was cleared.  Every room in the complex was cleared, All but one. The announcement that chanted through the hall dulled, The speakers above stuttering the large door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The air crackles against her skin. She takes a breath, and when the lights in the hallway flicker out, Scarlet prowls into the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four bodies, four Aura’s, shine to her in low light. All of them searching for their phones in their pockets. Their Aura’s the light of their souls plain to her in the darkness. She rotates her wrist and pulls, releasing the blade within. Scarlet catches the blade, runes coming to life as she inserts it to the base of the man’s skull and twists. The Black energy within his chest flickers then snuffs out as the blade retracts. Scarlet breath hitched, feeling the pull on the ground as the shadow envelops the body before it fell. She made a note to reprimand her shadow later, but not slowing as she moved toward the next two. Same as her victim before, A sea of black speckled by grey lies within their chests. It made it easier, if only a little, as her blade into their ribs. The gurgle in her ears, the flare of orange light before it was snuffed out, only added to the guilt of what she’s doing. </p><p> </p><p>A click echoed. The familiar shape comes in her peripheral. The ducking just as the trigger was pulled. The rush of air as the bullet soar between her horns sent her heart racing.  The sound of snapping the arm out of the socket, the cry of pain filled it with dread.  The gun clattering to the ground as she thrust the dagger up the man’s jaw. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One more soul resides in this room, hiding underneath one of the consols. His breath coming into gasps. Scarlet tilts her head. Unlike the others, this man’s soul was… grey. Variants of light grey that swirls and mix with one another, frayed on the edges.  She sniffs the air, cologne hangs heavily around the area where the man hides. Scarlet press her lips, weighing her options before she acted. Information is lacking, and here’s an opportunity to get it. </p><p> </p><p>It won’t hurt if it’s only temporary, right? </p><p> </p><p>Through a whisper, an ancient wish left her lips. The language of the words on her tongue forgotten by the world, but the meaning behind them remains. The air around the man shimmers, then falls. Scarlet then prowled to the door without a sound, pushing it open, so the sound carries. Then she perched on the desk and waits.</p><p> </p><p>The man breathing came out in choking gasps looking out from his hiding area. Finding no bodies, he slowly crawled out of his hiding spot. Scarlet waiting for the man to be fully stood before she spoke, taking a guess from the information she read earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr.  Tobais, I presume.”</p><p> </p><p>The human jumps, leaning against the console he just crawled out from underneath. Eyes wide and staring right at where she is perched. His body was framed by the green vortex behind the glass. Scarlet drones, imagining the way Ilon would word things as she speaks. “Quite a lot of money spent on this place. I would be impressed.” She twirls the dagger in her hand.” If it wasn’t giving me a migraine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who? what? Where’s everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think you can figure it out, after all. You didn’t become the lead scientist on this operation by being stupid.”</p><p>“They’re dead, aren’t they?” The doctor before her trembled. Scarlet watched as the Doctor’s head flick towards the gun. The muffled clink of armor coming down the hall then stops right outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ah, I wouldn’t go for that, Doc.” Then he looks to the door. “Or leave, I may not want to kill you, but my associate will with no hesitation.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did  you leave me alive?”  He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Information. About the project behind you.” </p><p> </p><p>“ I. I won’t tell you anything!” The aura flared red for a brief second. The voice it belongs to trembling. “Who sent you? Russia? China?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like they can afford me.” Scarlet droned, she leans forward. “It’ll be better if you did. I know that you were working with just theories until recently. Then a mysterious man showed up and gave you all this.” She waved her hand through the area.  </p><p> </p><p>“The missing piece. He warned me that others will try to prevent a doorway from being built.”</p><p> </p><p>“A door? You think you were making a door…”  She forced a cold laugh from her throat. This poor man, going from theories to breakthrough. Only to be played like a pawn. “Doc… you didn’t open a door. You tore down a wall.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet hopped down from her perch. Taking a single step forward.“your little… ‘experiments caused a problem, a problem that <em> I </em> have to fix. “Now, I need you to tell me everything you know about your… benefactor.</p><p> </p><p>“What problem? The tests concluded that..”  His words halted as a slender man crawled out of the shadows. Head twists this way and that, hissing. The man was sent screaming, backing away from the creature.  His hand dragging against the console as he moves, pushing buttons, adjusting dials.</p><p> </p><p>The vortex shutters and pulse. The glass rattles as Screams filled Scarlet’s ears. Her own yell joining them. The dagger dropped from her hand. Her wrist twitched mid-throw of a pellet as she grabs her head, gauntlet clawing at her hair, the horns, searching for relief from the feeling of being ripped apart.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Sister.” </em> The word broke cut through the screams as much as the click of a gun. Scarlet looked up, the terror encased in ice. Dr. Tobais holding the pistol, his hands shaking as much as the glass behind him. The shadows spitting out the bodies then retreated to the corner, where a little girl whimper curled up into herself. </p><p> </p><p>Time slowed to a crawl as Scarlet forced her body to move. Grabbing the body and shielding it with her own. Hissing as she felt something scrape by her shoulder. The glass shattered. A yelp escaped Tobias as he was sucked into the vortex.  Scarlet eyes widen as Ilon was sent after him when one of the bodies broke his concentration. The ice meant to keep him grounded melted.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Vakama!  Start the count!” Scarlet yelled, With her sister in her arms, jumping after him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 5 seconds until detonation. </em>
</p><p>Alexis’s hand reached out from Scarlet’s grip, pulling Ilon to them. The armored figure wrapping his arms around Scarlet’s back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3 seconds until detonation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet reached into her leg pocket and pulls out her focus. Locking onto the nearest point she could open a portal to. Fighting the energies of the vortex, the screams that tear through her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1 second until detonation </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She swipes the air in front of them. The portal winks into existence in front of them, swallows them whole, then fizzles out as the room fills with fire and rubble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All Bioware characters belong to Bioware.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>